


Chicken Soup for the Sex Drive

by SylvieW



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Heat Fic, M/M, Mechanic Derek, Omegaverse, Stiles is a really picky eater, lol are you surprised?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieW/pseuds/SylvieW
Summary: Stiles decided to be paired with an alpha for his next heat. He’s not having much luck finding one that he doesn’t hate the smell of. Stiles wouldn’t call himself picky...except when it comes to food, and apparently alphas.





	Chicken Soup for the Sex Drive

********

“Ew, god, no,” Stiles said, shoving the box away. “So much no.”

His heat advisor Marsha sighed and placed the box on top of the stack of others growing at the side of the small room. There was very little inside the room, just a desk with only a computer and a mug of pens, the chairs Stiles and his dad occupied and Marsha's rolling office chair. The number of boxes piling up was really cramping the space, and Marsha could no longer roll her chair as hard as she rolled her eyes when she went to get the next box.

Stiles was pretty sure she thought he was being needlessly picky. He wasn’t. He was trying. _Really,_ he was. It wasn’t his fault that there were a lot of different smells that made him instantly gag. He couldn’t go through his heat with someone that smelled repulsive. 

“No, not that one either,” Stiles said hastily pushing another box away before he hurled in it. He hated this. Every minute of it. He hated that he even had to be here. 

It wasn’t that it was uncommon for people to use the Compatible Heat Companion Program. Plenty of people made use of it for plenty of different reasons. Stiles was just reluctant to be one of them. He would much rather have found someone himself than have to sit with Marsha’s judgemental eyes on him as he turned down box after box. 

Scent wasn’t the only thing used to determine heat partners. Stiles had already filled out three different questionnaires before they narrowed down the list of possible alphas enough for him to start on the scent samples. There were a lot of different components that went into finding a good heat mate, especially since it was highly unlikely that he’d meet the alpha before his heat started. Stiles was very easy going on many things--He didn’t care about gender, and wasn’t too fussed about age--but he couldn’t get around the way that people smelled.

If he passed any of these alphas on the street, he probably wouldn’t notice their smell enough to be bothered by it. But the concentrated smell on the clean fabric was making his stomach turn.

If Marsha’s frustration was anything to go by, this wasn’t normal. He should have found at least _one_ alpha that he was willing to mate with by now. Trust him to be the anomaly. Stiles was starting to think he wasn’t going to find someone at all. He’d spent his last heat sedated, and it had sucked. Both the fog of the heat itself, and the days of recovery afterward. He’d missed so many classes, he was worried he’d fail semester. 

He had high hopes that his next heat would hit before summer ended, but he still had a job to help make ends meet while he finished his degree, and sedation was expensive. He didn’t want to waste money on it along with missing out on his wages. 

“Try the next one,” his dad said, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “You’ve always had a hard time with some smells. Food, too.” He smiled charmingly at Marsha. “We had a heck of a time getting him to eat as a kid.”

Marsha faked a smile in return and produced another box. It was clear plastic, just like all the others, with a white T-shirt inside. The only differentiating factor was the ID number neatly labeled on the top.

Stiles though they should have more to make them look different. Did they ever get the T-shirts mixed up? What if he smelled some alpha’s shirt in the signup process, and then showed up at the heat rooms and it wasn’t the person at all. Pushing down his nerves, Stiles sniffed deeply. “Oh, yuck, pineapple, I _hate_ pineapple.”

“That’s a no then,” his dad said, helpfully taking the box away. “On to the next.”

Marsha set the next box down with a thump. 

_We’re going to be here until my heat hits,_ Stiles thought, then bit the bullet and inhaled deeply. “Oh. Oh, that’s not bad.” He inhaled again, bringing the box even closer. “That’s nice actually. It kind of smells like my jeep.”

His dad raised an eyebrow. “Corn Chips and exhaust fumes?”

“No!” Stiles shoved him lightly. “Like…I don’t know. Oil and upholstery and clean sweat.”

“We’ll put this down as your first choice then,” Marsha said, attacking her keyboard and taking down the ID number.

“Great,” Stiles said, relieved. “Then we’re done right?”

Marsha laughed bitterly. “Oh, no, no, no. This alpha might not be available when you go into heat. Our policy says you need at least two back ups.”

“Great.” Stiles slumped in his chair.

“On to the next,” his Dad said with false cheer, and Marsha thumped a new box onto the table. 

***

“Head’s up, dork!” Laura banged on the hood of the car Derek was working on, and only years of practice kept Derek from smacking his head against the same hood in surprise.

“What?” he growled. He considered objecting to the dork comment, but decided to pick his battles. 

“The Compatible Heat Companion Program called,” Laura said, leaning against the car. “They want you to come in ASAP.”

Derek sighed and mentally pulled up his calendar. “It’s not really a great time. We have a lot of customers lined up this week.”

“When is it ever a good time?” Laura shrugged. “Just get it over with and you won’t have to worry for another year. By then you might even have an omega of your own.” She waggled her eyebrows.

“You sound like our mother.” She had a point, though. This was the whole reason Derek had signed up for CHCP. Ruts were…inconvenient. It was easier to manage them by finding an omega in heat and letting that need trigger his rut than to wait until he was hit by it unexpectedly. Significantly less severe too. If he had an omega with him to kickstart things, the need to care for them would take precedence and allow at least some logical thinking past the haze of need. If he waited until his body got fed up with waiting and decided to get things in gear, he’d be out of his head and would have to take even more time away from work.

Derek still wasn’t particularly enthused. “The timing is shit though. We’ve got a lot of students rushing to get stuff done before the school year starts. I could just wait until the next time they call.”

“You could,” Laura agreed with a tilt of her head. “But that could be ages. And it could land right at Thanksgiving when we’ll be busy anyway. Or Christmas. Or spring. Or--”

“I get it,” Derek cut in.

“And besides, they were really adamant that they wanted you to come in for this one,” Laura continued like he hadn’t even spoken. “I mean, really insistent.” 

“Weird.” Derek was under the impression that there were more alphas in the CHCP than Omegas, for the same reason Derek was. 

“I know, right?” Laura smacked the car again and shifted her weight off it. “Anyway, it’s your choice, but don’t turn it down because you’re worried about this place. We can handle things without you for a couple of days. 

Derek sighed and stared up at the garage ceiling. There really was no good time for this, so why not now? He’d been called in for a few scent tests, and had some really interesting results. Maybe he’d get someone wonderful to spend a few days with. “Well, I guess I’m going to a heat room.”

***

Stiles was leaking. In so many different ways. The slick and pre-cum, he expected. He was used to dealing with that. His eyes, though, that was unreasonable. He wasn’t _crying_ exactly, just leaking. And trying not to sob. Okay, he was crying. 

He didn’t want to be inside the stupid, sterile heatroom. The walls were bland and boring to look at, and the sheets made him itch, and it smelled like…nothing. Which it was supposed to. The CHCP spent a lot of effort making it that way so it didn’t conflict with the natural biology of its many, many occupants. If it smelled like the heat of whoever last used it, the room would be useless. But it didn’t smell like anything at all; not cleaning products, not air, not the food that was in the corner, neatly sealed to last however many days he was in here. The lack of smell made Stiles feel ungrounded. Like he wasn’t in a room at all, just drifting weightlessly, unmoored with no idea where he was going and no way to stop.

“Dramatic,” Stiles mumbled, pushing his face into his pillow. It at least smelled like home. They almost hadn’t let him bring it in, but he couldn’t sleep without it. He’d almost gone home rather than part with his pillow, and the heat advisor on duty didn’t think that was safe, so in the pillow came. It was softer than the rest of the sheets, but his skin was so sensitive it still hurt a little to rub against it. Stiles would have preferred to have his own blanket too, but he couldn’t push them that far. His dad promised to make his bed so it would be ready when he got home, but home was days away and Stiles was--

Scared. 

Uncomfortable and irritable and way too hot, yes, but also really scared. He didn’t know which alpha was coming. In fact, he didn’t even know if one _would_ come. Three ID numbers had gone on his form, but only one of them actually smelled appealing. The second was alright, Stiles would be fine, but he didn’t want only fine, he wanted _good._ He’d agreed to the third as best of the worst, but the more he tried to remember it, the more the idea of it made him feel sick.

If his first choice was here that would be good. But if they weren’t, this could be horrible. An even worse possibility kept spinning through his head. What if his first choice showed up, took one look at his pathetically leaking self and said, “No, thanks.”

“Dramatic,” Stiles mumbled into his pillow again. It was very unlikely that that would happen. That's why they had the scent test, and why he’d filled out the questionnaires. But being in heat always made his self-confidence plummet, and being alone in an unfamiliar boring room only made it worse.

It really was the most generic room he’d ever seen. The headboard could have come from any furniture store in the world. It was sturdy but plain white, with a bedside table that matched. The only other furniture was the shelving unit for the food. The mini-fridge took up the bottom, and Stiles hadn’t gotten a good look at the food above it before he’d gotten into bed, and now he couldn’t find the motivation to go look. The sheets and blankets were a crisp white to match the furniture, and the walls were a muted grey. The only spot of color in the room was a print on the wall, but it was in light pastels. Stiles couldn’t focus enough to even see what it depicted. He wondered if they had the same one in every room, or if they bothered to get something different. He really didn’t want to find out, because that would mean coming back.

Stiles reminded himself that the CHCP did good work. They helped people stay safe during the time they were most vulnerable, and a lot of people relied on them for family planning. Stiles just didn’t want to be one of them. 

A soft noise drew Stiles attention to the door. It was a two door system that created an antechamber that staff could get into to leave meals or additional supplies without actually getting into the room and upsetting the people inside. Alphas got very territorial during a heat, and even the most level-headed could feel threatened if someone invaded their space at the wrong moment. For safety reasons, the outer door had to be completely closed before the second one was opened, and vice versa. 

It felt like ages passed before the inner door opened. Stiles’ nerves got the better of him and he couldn’t watch. He buried his head back into his pillow. He listened to the door snick shut, firmly closing them away from the world, then the soft padding of the alpha’s bare feet as they crossed the small space of floor to reach the bed.

“Hey,” the alpha said softly, and put a light hand on Stiles’ thigh. “How are you feeling? Can you talk a minute?”

Stiles lifted his head to do just that, and was hit with the smell of him. “Oh, thank god, it’s you.” He didn’t really think about it at all before he flung himself at the alpha, pushing him onto the bed so he could climb into his lap and bury his face into his neck. It felt amazing, pressing against firm muscle and warm skin. The more he touched, the more he realized this guy must be incredibly fit. He sat up a little and looked down at abs of steel. 

All his feelings of woeful inadequacy came rushing back. “Don’t leave. Please don’t leave.”

The alpha rubbed soothing hands over his back, and shushed him gently. “It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere, I’m here now. Stiles, right?”

Stiles nodded, and vaguely remembered that the heat advisor had told him the alpha’s name when he’d gotten confirmation he was coming, but Stiles had been fighting off a wave of need at the time and he didn’t remember. “I’m sorry, I don’t know-- I can’t--” God, what kind of idiotic omega didn’t know the name of the person who was supposed to start fucking him.

“Okay, okay, don’t worry. I’m Derek.” He moved Stiles so that he was sitting sideways in Derek’s lap and could rest his head against his shoulder while still being pressed against him. “Do you want to sit like this for awhile? We can just sit.”

A part of Stiles felt a little bit stupid sitting here being rocked gently and shushed like a child, but it was also incredibly comforting, so he nodded and held on tight. 

It was nice. Really genuinely nice. Derek spoke softly to him, and he had a nice voice. It was calming, even though Stiles was having trouble focusing on what he said. 

“You smell like my car,” Stiles said eventually. He winced right after. What a dumb thing to say to someone.

Derek laughed. “Well, I am a mechanic, so I guess I smell like cars in general.”

“It’s good,” Stiles said. “I didn’t mean-- It’s pleasant.”

“Thanks.” Derek rubbed his nose along Stiles’ temple. “You smell nice too.”

Stiles would have liked to spend a very long time sitting in Derek’s lap, wrapped up together, but his body had other ideas. The prickle that burned along his skin increased and certain body parts were starting to throb with need. “Derek?”

“Here, lay down, okay? I’ll take care of it.” Derek lifted Stiles out of his lap and arranged him in the middle of the bed. He took a bottle of lube from the bedside table, along with a condom and set them within reach. “How do you want to do this, Stiles? You want something to try and keep it at bay a little longer or--?”

“You. I feel so empty, can we just--” Stiles shook his head to clear it. “Please?”

“Yeah, babe, let me open you up a bit and I can help with that.” Derek slicked up his fingers quickly.

Stiles giggled. “Babe.” His laughter was cut off with a gasp as Derek’s finger pressed into him.

Derek raised an eyebrow. “You don’t like ‘Babe’?”

Stiles struggled, squirming a little at the strange sensation of Derek’s fingers filling and stretching him. “I’m not a ‘babe’. Doesn’t fit. Not when I look like--” Stiles gestured limply to himself. 

“You are,” Derek insisted. He leaned down on his elbow so he could kiss Stiles’ neck while he worked. “But I can call you something else.”

“Yeah?” Stiles breathed. Derek was working in a third finger and Stiles’ heat was making him feel loose and relaxed at the same time it strung him tight and left him aching for release. He could hear the squelch of Derek’s fingers pushing in and out of him, and while that would have been a gross sound on its own, now, it made him anticipate the sound of skin slapping skin that would soon follow.

Derek hummed as he sucked a mark into Stiles’ neck. “You’re my baby. My sweetheart, my boy, my darling.” He pressed another kiss to Stiles’ jaw and asked, “Can I kiss you, baby?”

Stiles nodded, then turned his face to accept the press of lips. “Yours?” Derek’s possessive words warmed his stomach and fueled the heat building there. Stiles was losing what little rationalism he had left. 

“Mine,” Derek growled. Stiles keened when Derek removed his fingers and he was left clenching on emptiness. Derek ripped open the condom and slid it on quickly, slicking his cock with the lube coating his fingers before lining himself up. “Relax for me, honey.”

Stiles took a few deep shuddering breaths and willed his body to obey as Derek pushed in slowly. He was loose--and far enough into his heat--that there was no sting, just pressure that was outweighed by the feeling of _rightness_ that overwhelmed him. He couldn’t quite control his whimpers as he clung to Derek.

Derek kissed his face as he slid in inch by inch, then hummed when he was fully inside of Stiles. “God, you took that so well. You look so perfect like this.” Stiles could feel his skin flush from the praise and he jerked his hips hoping to entice Derek to move. “Slowly, love, we’re gonna start slowly. You need to pace yourself.” He rolled his hips, striking Stiles prostate and making him gasp.

“Please, Derek, fuck me,” Stiles panted, his fingers digging into Derek’s shoulders. Derek had one arm braced beside Stiles’ head, but he used his other hand to push Stiles thigh up, spreading him open further. Stiles’ muscles were already shaking with the effort of keeping his legs open, but he wanted it so badly. “Harder.”

Derek increased the pace of his thrusts, but they were still deep and sending sparks of pleasure up Stiles’ spine with each movement. “Hold on for me,” Derek said. “You take it so well, sweetheart, but you have to be patient.”

Patience had never been a virtue Stiles possessed. 

Stiles surged up to kiss Derek, using his momentum to flip Derek into his back and straddle him. He increased their pace and rode him hard until he felt Derek’s knot tugging at his rim.

“Easy, babe, easy.” Derek gripped his hips tightly. “You don’t want to hurt yourself.”

Stiles nodded, breathless, but he was still frantic for release.

“Let me, okay?” Derek found a new rhythm, much faster than he’d started but not so frantic and uncontrolled as Stiles. He left one hand stabilizing Stiles, and reached for his neglected cock. Stiles hissed at first contact. “Is this what you need?” Derek stroked him off in time with his thrusts, and murmured encouragement.

The fullness of Derek’s growing knot in his ass and the pleasure of his hand had Stiles coming hard before Derek had even fully knotted him. Derek lowered him back to the bed, grabbing a pillow to keep his hips up. “That’s right, that’s--” Derek broke off as his own orgasm hit him, his eyes blazing red as he gasped.

Stiles wished he could feel the come pouring into him instead of the condom, but this was good. This was right. Derek would take care of him.

***

Derek absolutely could not believe his luck. To think he’d almost stayed home. He’d heard good things about the CHCP, and he really did think it was going to be a better option than waiting for his rut to hit and dealing with it alone. He’d never expected that he’d be paired with someone as gorgeous as Stiles. 

He couldn’t get enough of his skin. It was so perfect, and each new beauty mark he found was a gift. He wanted to put his mouth on each and every one. It was easy to think Stiles’ eyes were just brown, but then the light hit them just right and they took Derek’s breath away, all wide and open and trusting. 

He wondered what the policy was for after this heat was over. Was it weird to ask out someone you meet through the program? Was that creepy? They hadn’t had much of a chance to talk while Stiles was so out of it, but he liked what little he’d learned about him so far. They’d get to talk more soon though, when Stiles was able to calm down a little bit. They couldn’t always be in this frenzy of touching and fucking.

His knot had started to go down for the second time, and Derek was trying to decide if he could get Stiles to come with his hand one more time before it was gone completely. He had Stiles on his side this time and was touching him everywhere, and not sparing his beautiful cock in the slightest. Stiles breath hitched and he clenched around his knot every time Derek gave it a lazy tug. Derek didn’t want him to get overly sensitive though. They were only a few hours in and Stiles had a lot more orgasms to get through before they were done. Better to hold off for now. Maybe he could blow Stiles next, cut down on the chafing a bit. 

Derek was confident at this point that his own rut had started, not just because his refraction time was drastically shorter than usual, but because he was feeling extremely protective. If Stiles turned around and asked him to quack like a duck right now, Derek would, just to make him happy. He wanted to take care of him.

“We haven’t eaten in a while,” Derek said, as he softened enough to slip out of Stiles. He climbed out of bed and Stiles whined in protest. “It’s okay, I’ll just grab something quick.” Derek opened the mini fridge and after a quick rummage through its contents, he grabbed a bottle of water, a container of cut up fruit, and a yogurt. He set the food on the bedside table while he helped Stiles sit up. “Here, baby, sit with me a minute. You need more energy.”

Stiles was happy enough to curl into his side, and he accepted the water eagerly. Derek had to control the bottle to keep him from gulping it down. The food was not as enthusiastically received. Stiles took a strawberry but he made a face as he chewed it and reached for the water quickly after. Derek offered him a piece of melon instead, but as soon as he got near him, Stiles turned away. “Baby, aren’t you hungry?”

Derek tried kiwis, grapes, and even the lone cherry lingering at the bottom of the container. Stiles squirmed away from him every time he tried to feed him one. Derek was trying not to get upset about it, but he was worried. Being in heat took a hell of a lot of energy. Stiles needed to stay hydrated and fed, or he could get seriously sick. 

Maybe Stiles was just confused. He hadn’t said anything in awhile, and his pretty eyes weren’t focusing well. Derek took a piece of pineapple and put it in his own mouth. He had to move Stiles so he could lean down and put their mouths together, but Stiles was pliant and easily maneuvered. It was gratifying how fast he responded to Derek kissing him, raising his face toward him happily at the slightest suggestion, but it hit Derek in the stomach like lead when he just as quickly pushed him away the second he got a taste of the pineapple. 

Derek spit the pineapple back into the container. Fuck that. The yogurt wasn’t more successful, even when Derek tried to get Stiles to eat it off his finger. It just succeeded in upsetting them both.

Derek went back to the supply of food and grabbed a bag of mixed nuts and a few different granola bars. Almonds were spat out immediately, peanuts were grimaced at, cashews, though, were accepted. Derek fished all of the cashews out to give to Stiles and ate the almonds himself before rinsing his mouth out and hoping there was no lingering taste to upset Stiles. The granola bar was well received, but a quick glance at the shelf of food told Derek they didn’t have that many of them. 

“Maybe you just don’t like fruit,” Derek said. “And almonds. And peanuts.”

This had the potential to be a very long heat.

***

Stiles was starving. Absolutely starving. He knew he’d eaten something, because he vaguely remembered Derek trying to feed him things. Probably a protein bar, if his recollection of gross, chalky bullshit was right. Pineapple too. Stiles _hated_ pineapple. 

Had he managed to eat the protein bar at least? It was disgusting, but it would go a long way toward counteracting the calories he’d burned. God, how many times had he come? How long had it been?

“Are you awake?” Derek peered over him. “You look a little more lucid.”

“Yeah,” Stiles croaked.

“Could you try and drink some more water?” Stiles nodded and Derek helped him sit up. Stiles’ hands were shaking so badly he couldn’t hold the bottle on his own.

“Have we eaten?” he asked, wiping his mouth.

“You’ve had one strawberry, about a cup of cashews, 10 peanuts 4 granola bars, and a pudding cup,” Derek listed.

Stiles sighed. “No protein bar.”

Derek shook his head. “You spit it out.”

Stiles winces. “I’m not trying to be picky, I just don’t like…well, a lot.”

Derek looked a little relieved. “I thought I was doing something wrong.” 

“No, not at all,” Stiles said. “I’m hungry, though.”

Derek walked over to the food. “Maybe we can see what you like out of what we have and then when you’re out of it again I’ll know what you actually like to eat. Jello?”

The pickings were slim. Most of the food in the heat room was chosen because it had a long shelf life or provided a lot of calories. Protein bars were by far the most plentiful, but the very thought made Stiles shudder. All told, there really wasn’t going to be enough to last them the full length of his heat. He almost always went a full five days, if not seven, and if he didn’t eat, he’d end up going straight from this heat room to the hospital.

“Let’s try the soup,” Derek said, opening the container and putting it into the microwave.

Stiles tried. He really did. But he didn’t like soup and after the first three bites, it was too much effort to swallow. Derek ended up picking out all the pieces of chicken for him and eating the broth and noodles himself. “Sorry,” Stiles mumbled when they were done.

“It’s fine,” Derek said. “We’ll figure it out.”

Stiles reprieve was ending and he could feel his need rising and his focus slipping away.

“I’ve got you,” Derek said, and Stiles believed him. 

***

There was a phone in their heatroom that was for emergencies only. Derek’s heat advisor had stressed that he should only use it if it was absolutely necessary because the CHCP was very busy and they needed to be able to respond quickly to actual emergencies. He managed to wait until the second day he was with Stiles to use it.

“We’re running out of food,” Derek told the solemn voice on the other end. 

There was a pause, then the voice said, “All of the heat rooms are supplied with a week and a half’s worth of rations. Our records show this is only your second day.”

“Yes,” Derek agreed. “But Stiles doesn’t like most of this food. He won’t eat it.”

This time the response was a very heavy sigh. “Just wait until he’s in a non-lucid period, he’ll eat it then.”

“I tried that.” Derek attempted to keep the annoyance out of his voice. “He either won’t eat it at all or he spits it out. He tried when he was lucid, too, and he can’t do it. I think we're going to run out of food.”

“There is plenty of food to choose from in the heat rooms, I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“But--”

“Sir, this phone is only supposed to be used for emergencies, and when your heat is over. If there's nothing else, I really must insist you hang up.”

Derek took them at their word and hung up the phone. Stiles was sleeping on the bed looking peaceful but Derek knew how uncomfortable he was. They really couldn’t keep going like this. Every time he tried to feed Stiles, it made him feel terrible. And he knew Stiles was hungry. He’d had bouts of consciousness, and Derek really liked talking to him, but that only made it worse to handle not providing for him.

They couldn’t stay here.

By the next day, Derek had his plan fully formulated. As soon as Stiles woke up and actually _looked_ at him, he set it into motion. “I want to leave.”

He hadn’t anticipated Stiles panicking so much. “Don’t go, don’t go, don’t--”

“No, Stiles, I didn’t mean leave _you_ I meant leave here.” He got him sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at him. “This isn’t working, I can’t take care of you here. You're hungry, right?”

Stiles nodded immediately.

“We’re gonna leave the heat room, and we're gonna get you some real food,” Derek promised.

“Red vines?” Stiles asked hopefully.

Derek hesitated. “That’s not real food, but sure. I’ll get you some of those. But you have to do something for me, okay?”

Stiles nodded eagerly.

“We need to tell the advisor on duty that your heat is over,” Derek explained. “I know it’s hard, but I need you to be calm for me, okay? Just try to concentrate until we get out of here.”

Stiles frowned. “How far do we need to go?”

“I’ll call them now, and it usually takes about an hour to finish the exit process.” Stiles looked dubious. “You just need to make it to my car. If we can get you there, we can do this. Can you try?”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I wanna go.”

“Great.” Derek made use of the phone a second time, and they were instructed to use the attached bathroom to clean off before they entered the antechamber. They hadn’t spent much time in it, because Derek was worried that Stiles would pass out if he made him come in the shower.

There was a nice bench though, so Derek had Stiles sit down while he washed him. Stiles babbled as they did it, and Derek figured it was his way of keeping himself together. He went silent as Derek washed his hair, and Derek had to remind himself that they were trying to get out of here, not linger and set Stiles off again.

“When we get home, right after I feed you, I’m going to take you up to my room, and we’ll have a bath together,” Derek promised.

Stiles sighed. “That would be nice.”

Derek’s attempts to dry them both off were more hasty than effective, but it did the trick. “My pillow,” Stiles said, suddenly agitated as they headed for the door. 

“Oh.” Derek grabbed the only blue plaid pillow. He hadn’t really paid it much attention, but Stiles definitely favoured it, and it held his scent much deeper than the others.

Stiles held it close as they left the room. Dressing in the cramped space was a challenge, but Stiles stood like a ragdoll and waited for Derek to do what he needed to.

They had to sign papers in the office before they left, and Derek thought they were done for when the perky advisor asked Stiles, “Are you alright?”

Stiles gave her a soft smile. “Tired,” he mumbled. “And hungry. Can we go?”

She made a sympathetic noise and quickened her pace. 

Their whole walk through the parking lot, Derek thought someone was going to burst out of the building and come after them. He whispered to Stiles, “You did so well there, you’re being so good for me. Just a little farther okay? Little more.”

Derek did up Stiles’ seatbelt for him, and left the parking lot with a wave to the security guard. Three blocks away, he pulled into a parking lot and called his sister.

“I need you to do something for me.”

“Hello to you too.”

“Laura, please, I don't have time for this,” Derke begged. “I can’t remember what food I have in my house, so I need you to go to the store for me.”

“Okay,” Laura said, confused. “I guess I could go tonight--”

“No! Now, Laura. I need you to go right now,” Derek insisted. He didn’t really want to pass the task off to someone else, but there was no chance he was leaving Stiles long enough to go into the store. “I’ll text you a list, but I need you to do this quickly, okay?”

“Okay, alright. I’m going now,” she said.

“Thank you,” Derek said, and hung up. He’d been thinking about what he wanted for hours so it didn’t take long to type up a list and text it to her. The second he set his phone down, Stiles pounced.

“Can’t wait. Swear to god, I tried, can’t wait.” He attacked Derek’s fly, opening it before Derek could grab his hands.

“Stiles, I can’t knot you in the car,” Derek said, trying to push him back.

“I know that,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “That’s why I’m gonna blow you.”

Derek’s dick jerked in his underwear. “Shit, Stiles! You can’t, someone might see. We could get caught.” 

“Then you’ll have to be fast, won’t you? Be a dear and keep a look out.” That was all the advice he had before he sucked the head of Derek’s dick into his mouth.

Derek really did try and watch for someone, but he couldn’t concentrate past Stiles licking and sucking at his cock. The moans he made vibrated against his skin and shot into his brain. Derek tangled his fingers in Stiles’ short hair and tried not to fuck up into his mouth. Stiles managed to get a hand into his jeans to massage his balls, and that was it. Derek saw stars as he filled Stiles’ mouth.

“We should go home now,” Stiles said, wiping a hand over his mouth and putting his seatbelt back on.

“Right,” Derek said trying to pull himself back together. “Right.”

***

Stiles was very pleased that the first thing Derek did when they got home was feed Stiles a classic PB and J sandwich. Okay, the _first_ thing he did was fuck him on the counter, but then there was a sandwich and it was amazing. 

After that, he made good on his promise that they could have a bath together. Stiles was very impressed with Derek’s en suite. How many people had a tub that actually fit a full grown adult, let alone two? Derek apparently. 

“You could have such cool bath bombs in here,” Stiles said, raising his arm so that Derek would wash where he wanted.

“Mhmm.” Derek was going over every inch of Stiles with a washcloth, and Stiles had expected it to feel rough and irritating like it had at the CHCP, but instead, it was soft and pleasant. He felt cared for, and he liked smelling like Derek’s body wash, because he liked the idea of smelling like Derek. 

“I already mentioned the bath bombs, didn’t I?” Stiles was having a very hard time keeping his thoughts together. 

“Three times, but that’s okay.” Derek kissed the hollow behind his ear. “I don’t mind. You can relax now.”

Stiles hummed in agreement. His whole body had been shaking when they were trying to leave the heat room, straining with the effort to keep himself under control. He was exhausted now. Derek set the washcloth aside and clicked open another bottle. Stiles was pretty sure the last time someone had washed his hair was when he strained his shoulder in freshman year of high school and Scott had helped him because he felt bad about being the _reason_ Stiles sprained his shoulder.

It definitely hadn’t felt this good when Scott did it.

Derek massaged his scalp in tight circles from back to front, then forward again. By the time he was finished, Stiles was putty in his hands. His limbs were too loose to move, and he would have happily stayed in the tub forever. The water grew cold though, and at the first sign of Stiles shivering, Derek pulled the plug. 

The shivers didn’t stop as he was being toweled dry. “Need you,” Stiles mumbled, heat filling his head and making it too hard to focus. 

“I know,” Derek said, and carried him to bed.

***

Derek woke up to 14 missed calls from Laura, and 27 text messages. There was also a missed call from the CHCP. “Shit.” Derek called his sister back first.

“What the hell, Derek?” She shouted. “You kidnapped a fucking omega in heat, and all you bother to say to me is, ‘can you go get food’?” What is is wrong with you?”

Derek glanced at Stiles asleep on the bed next to him. “I didn’t kidnap him.”

Laura gave a false high pitched laugh.“The CHCP called his dad to come get him when you two came out. His dad showed up to get him and freaked out when he wasn’t there. They had to check the security footage, Derek, the whole place was on lock down.”

Derek squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry.”

“You know what else his dad was upset about? He said his son had never finished his heat in less than 5 days. Ever. They checked their records. The heat’s not done, is it, Derek? That’s why he’s still with you, that’s why you couldn’t get your own food.”

“Yes.” Derek didn’t see any point in denying it. “Laura, we had to leave.”

“For god’s sake why?”

“He was hungry!”

Laura was completely silent, dead air hanging between them. “Derek, I know for a fact that there was food in that room.”

“He couldn’t eat any of it,” Derek explained. “He’d hardly eaten and I was worried about him. I tried to call and explain to the heat advisor but they didn’t care. He was _hungry_ , Laura.”

Laura sighed. “Okay, I know that you’re in rut right now, so you probably don’t understand how crazy this sounds. That you’d take that kind of risk, I mean--Did you drive home?”

“I went the speed limit,” Derek said defensively. 

“That’s so damn dangerous, Derek! I just--” Laura cut herself off. “You know what, we will talk about this again when your heat is over. In the meantime, I left the food in your kitchen--”

“Thank you.”

“--And you really need to get a hold of the guy’s dad,” she finished. “He’s really worried, Derek. He was going to file a missing person report.”

“I will, Laura, I promise.” Derek could imagine how stressful it would be to lose Stiles, and he didn’t want to worry Stiles’ dad.

“You’re so dumb,” Laura said, then she hung up.

Stiles stirred not long afterward.

“Stiles, do you know where your phone is?” Derek asked.

Stiles frowned up at him. “No. I don’t remember.”

Derek didn’t recall seeing it handed over at the CHCP, so hopefully, they still had it there. “Stiles, do you remember your Dad’s phone number? We need to call him.”

Stiles’ frown deepened. “Why? Is he okay?”

“Yes, he’s fine,” Derek said quickly. “He just doesn’t know where you are. Do you remember his number?”

“No,” Stiles said, glumly, then he brightened. “I’ll just call the Sheriff’s Department.”

Derek blinked at him. “Stiles, why would you do that? This isn’t an emergency.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, and took Derek’s phone. “Obviously. Dad is the Sheriff.” 

Derek’s stomach dropped. He’d just kidnapped the Sheriff’s son while he was in heat.

“Hi Tracy,” Stiles said brightly. “It’s me. Is my dad in? Thanks.”

Derek buried his head under a pillow. The receptionist knew him so well Stiles didn’t even have to give his name. Derek was so fucked.

“Hey, Dad!” Stiles said cheerfully. “You sound upset. Oh, no, I’m fine. Well, I’m still in heat so I-- Right, we won’t talk about that. I feel nice right now though, ‘s good. Oh, no. No, he didn’t. Well, he did, but he didn’t leave me, so it’s okay. No. No, no, when he frowns he looks a bit like a serial killer but I’m pretty sure he’s not. Well, obviously I don’t _know_ that, but there’s a screening and stuff right? I know. I _know_ , but Dad, I was hungry. There were protein bars, Dad. They tasted like chalk. Yes, I’ve eaten now, that’s why we left. Right. Right. Well, I’m not actually sure.” Stiles looked over at him. “Derek, where are we?”

“We’re at my house,” Derek said, rattling off the address.

“Did you hear that?” Stiles asked. “It’s a nice neighbourhood. Listen, Dad, I don’t think I can talk anymore, so I gotta go. Okay. Okay, bye.” Stiles passed the phone back. “He wants to talk to you.”

“Hello?” Derek tried very hard not to sound like a serial killer or that he was completely dreading this conversation.

“That was incredibly stupid,” the sheriff growled and Derek’s stomach clenched. “But I know how much of a picky eater Stiles is, and how high your drive to provide is right now. I’m going to let it go.” Derek had to hold his breath to avoid making an audible noise of relief. “But the second his heat is over, I am bringing him home, you understand me?”

“Loud and clear,” Derek said, and tried not to growl. _No one_ was taking Stiles from him.

The Sheriff might have continued if Stiles hadn’t taken the phone and said, “Bye, Dad, gotta go have sex now,” before hanging up.

Derek laughed as Stiles straddled him.

Stiles shrugged. “I’m probably going to regret my lack of filter, but right now, I don’t care.”

***

When Stiles’ heat finally broke, he was predictably tired, but not nearly as exhausted as he usually was. Derek had made him so much food, and saw to it that he rested often. Stiles had never felt so well cared for, even by heat partners he found on his own.

“I think you might be done,” Derek said. He was curled behind Stiles, still spooning him, and Stiles didn’t want it to stop.

“Yeah,” he admitted. He hated this. How soon did he have to leave? How awkward was this about to get?

Derek kissed his shoulder. “Your Dad insisted you come home.”

“Right,” Stiles said. That was a kind way of saying _get the fuck out of my bed_.

“But, we could maybe get coffee tomorrow?” Derek suggested. “After we’ve both slept for a while.

“Yeah?” Stiles said.. He didn’t actually like coffee--too bitter--but he could find something else. Derek must be tired too, but tomorrow Stiles could drag his ass out of bed if it meant seeing him.

“And maybe...” Derek cleared his throat. “Maybe I could find some of those bath bombs, and you could try them out with me.”

Stiles grinned over his shoulder. “I’d like that.” HIs smile fell away. “I guess that means I should go now.”

Derek’s arm tightened around his waist. “I guess. But you must be tired. We could have another nap and then I’ll make you pancakes.”

“That sounds much better,” Stiles said. “I like pancakes a lot.”

Derek chuckled behind. “Thank god.”

Stiles linked their fingers together. “I like _you_.”

Derek kissed his shoulder again. “I like you, too, babe.”

*** 

Derek nearly smacked his head of the hood of the jeep when Laura banged on it. “What?” He growled.

“You’re gone a whole damn week, and we’ve got cars to work on coming out our ears.” Laura leaned against the jeep with her arms cross and her face disapproving. “Yet, this is what you choose to work on? This heap of junk?”

Derek looked back at the blue jeep that was being held together by duct tape and hope. Then he looked over at where Stiles was sitting on the workbench, eating Red Vines and reorganizing all of the socket wrenches. “This is more important.”

“Boy, you are so far gone.” She smacked the side of the jeep again and walked away.

“Yeah,” Derek said under his breath. 

Stiles came up behind him a few minutes later, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Hi.” He pressed his face into the back of Derek’s T-shirt and inhaled deeply. “You’ve been pretty hard at it.

There was oil smeared over Derek’s shirt and sweat made it stick to his back. Neither of them really minded. 

********

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Story Time: So a few years ago my beta and I went to this camp where all the meals were provided. I am a rather picky eater. She would let me eat whatever I wanted out of both our meals and finish the rest, including at one point, letting me eat the chicken out of her soup. She claims that it was an even exchange because she got to eat most of my food, but I still think I got the better deal.
> 
> So for this, and her hard work editing for me, a big thank you to [ChloeWeird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWeird)!


End file.
